Moonage Daydream
by Pirate Chapel
Summary: "She's lost her faith and doesn't know if hell exists, but the thought of him burning comforts her." Tifa/Sephiroth, 50 prompts.


"She's lost her faith and doesn't know if hell exists, but the thought of him burning comforts her." Tifa/Sephiroth, 50 prompts.

A/N: For my best friend, who gave me fifty words and a pairing, then demanded I write this for her. Although, I'm afraid I didn't follow all the rules, as some of these are longer than one sentence. The title is obviously taken from our lord and savior, David Bowie.

* * *

Moonage Daydream

By Pirate Chapel

01\. Valkyrie

She is a Valkyrie, born of fire and strength, he muses, and proceeds to tear her down among a sea of corpses. 

02\. Dead

He might have been a good man once but he set that man ablaze beneath gallons of gasoline and furious willfulness. 

03\. Cat

She'd been a cat person before, even kept a few as a child, but now she can't even look at the damn things without seeing his eyes. 

04\. Sunflowers

They grow wild on the mountain trail and he finds himself watching her as she smiles and places one in the breastpocket of her vest. 

05\. Beautiful

It has been five years since they last met and he cannot take his eyes away. 

06\. Collide

The odd whisperings in his head grow louder as they approach the mountain, suffocating light and sound, so much so that he doesn't even notice when he bumps into their guide. 

07\. Assignment

He scoffs when Lazard informs him of his new assignment -it is far beneath his skill level and better delegated to one of the other first-class officers - but as the military vehicle approaches the quaint and quiet town, he begins to think of it as a vacation. 

08\. Anatomy

She is dead set on blonde hair and blue eyes, yet she can't help but admire the General's impressive physique. 

09\. Fate

"We share a destiny, you and I," he tells her as she fights off the weight of his blade, "You are the light and I am the darkness that smothers you." 

10\. Universe

The stars above her are weighty, infinitesimal, careless as they gaze down on her wrecked village and the monster that wrecked it. 

11\. Wildlife

"The Nibel mountains can be very dangerous," the girl informs them right before a wild bunny scampers out from beneath a bush. 

12\. Dragon

He can slay dragons without breaking a sweat but watching their young guide bend down to tie her shoes causes perspiration to bead along his hairline. 

13\. Rock

The silver-haired General turns to glower at the guide walking behind him as she accidentally kicks pebbles at his heels. 

14\. Spectacle

He feels ridiculous, dressed up in full battle regalia, posing for a picture alongside a little girl and a moron; Shin-Ra has turned him into a veritable circus attraction. 

15\. Art

On the field they are enemies, on the bed they are both art and artists, painting each other gray and rose across a canvas of pure Wutain silk. 

16\. Cure

The will to fight has not left her. Unfortunately for her, the cold dirt of the Northern Crater is stained with her own blood and she feels her life-force fading fast. Fortunately for her, God has a sick sense of humor and smirks as he tosses her down a cure materia. 

17\. Stories

The boys in the village talk tall about a western general that ends wars single-handedly and all the little girls say that he's handsome and talk about how much they want to marry him. Tifa still thinks she'd be happier with Cloud. 

18\. Ring

Sephiroth pries the wolf ring from the boy's corpse and thinks it will make a fine engagement ring for the boy's ex-lover and his newly crowned queen. 

19\. Inferno

_This is hell_, she thinks and she hates herself and burns hot with shame as she lets him slide his tongue down her neck and run his hands underneath her leather skirt. 

20\. Work

The hour is three a.m. and she's just finished her shift at the club when she walks through the door of her apartment, only to find her worst nightmare sitting on her couch, polishing his sword. 

21\. Home

He's never had a home beyond white walls and steel gurneys so he doesn't know what it costs when he destroys hers. 

22\. Comfort

She's lost her faith and doesn't know if hell exists, but the thought of him burning comforts her. 

23\. Ribbon

They wear the ribbons to remember a saint and in spite of herself, she feels a little sad that nobody wears them for madmen. 

24\. Exposed

The night before, her father advises her to wear something conservative and easy to maneuver in, but of course she doesn't listen, choosing to wear her cute little cowgirl get-up instead. Now, as the general's famously derisive gaze settles upon her bared midriff and pale legs, she feels naked and wishes she had paid attention to her father. 

25\. Hands

Being a barmaid has taught Tifa a lot of neat party tricks (twirl, toss, pour) but she struggles to keep her hands from shaking as she pours a drink and her sworn enemy sits across her bar. 

26\. Sex

Hojo teaches Sephiroth about sex and gender using anatomical diagrams that depict average looking women with high ponytails and smooth skin but he's never really taken an interest in it until he sees _her_ standing in the center square, pulling down her tiny skirt with her left hand and looking awfully nervous. 

27\. Intention

The idea that they could ever build a life together, something wholesome, happy, is preposterous... and yet, she dreams it anyway. 

28\. Intention

"What the hell do you want?" she hisses at him, eyes darting furiously between him and the rest of her unassuming bar patrons, praying someone will recognize her unwanted guest and save her. 

29\. Deception

Betrayal wells deep in her chest as he chokes the life out of her, remembering even now all the other wonderful things his hands have done to her. 

30\. Gift

Tifa traces the scar across her breast, the unwanted gift she will always carry. 

31\. Vice

A hand like iron clamps down on her boot and pulls her unwilling body toward certain death. 

32\. Nightmare

She wakes up in a cold sweat and doesn't notice the cloaked figure in the corner of the room before it is too late. 

33\. Water

His rigorous SOLDIER training means nothing when she steps out of the bathroom, wrapped in a small towel and dripping wet on his floors. 

34\. Itch

Countless women leave the general's quarters, beautiful girls with dark hair and long legs, but nothing more than cheap imitations. 

35\. Promise

She hasn't forgiven him yet but sometimes she smiles at him and that is promise enough for him. 

36\. Feral

He feels like a dog, lusting after someone seven years his junior. 

37\. Reckless

Her brand of combat requires her to get close and physical so he takes advantage of her proximity and subdues her, stealing a kiss from her unwilling mouth. 

38\. Gratitude

The idea is preposterous, but if she could, Tifa would thank Sephiroth; if it weren't for his horrible existence, she would have never met her friends. 

39\. Torn

They are enemies, lost in chaos and cosmos, adrift in a wasteland of marionettes and blind fighters and he cannot make up his mind whether to kill her or kiss her. 

40\. Prince

She is still waiting for Cloud when his sworn adversary comes and steals her off her feet. 

41\. Dare

She shouldn't have taken that dare, the barmaid thinks as she walks away toward her giggling friends, leaving behind a befuddled general with a seven digit slip in his hand. 

42\. Noise

_Her voice is irritating_, he thinks as he listens to his second command and their mountain guide chatter and giggle. 

43\. Idol

Midgar is blue and hollow when she first arrives, and for a long time after. She is loathe to see posters plastered with the villain's face-a national hero to them-lining the streets and tears them down at every opportunity. 

44\. Mint

She'll never let Cid know, but she prefers mint tea to chamomile or black; it soothes her when the nightmares come coated in steel and mako green. 

045\. Silence

The world is silent but for the crackling of fire and his dying gasps as he chokes on his own blood and the face of the fifteen year old girl that has lanced him through with his own sword. 

046\. Telephone

She lunges for the phone on the side table and almost makes it before he appears in front of her, Masamune poised at the ready. 

47\. Eclipse

She is drowned out by the light of Aerith, left to slink into the shadows where the only one who will have her is a murdering psychopath. 

48\. Sick

If her friends knew, they would hate her, they would hate her _so much _but she can't help that she wants him so much it makes her sick. 

49\. Lost

The woods are lovely, dark and deep.* Tifa shivers and wraps her arms closer to herself, determined to ignore the luminous green eyes following her behind the tree line._ It's only wolves_, she tells herself. 

50\. End

They are not heroes because they do not win; Sephiroth strikes them down one by one, uncaring as he breaks all of Cloud's bones, cuts open his girlfriend's beautiful swan neck. 

* * *

*This line is taken from Robert Frost's famous poem, 'Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening'. 

Also, I am completely aware that the ring mentioned in prompt 18 belongs to Tifa and not Cloud, but for creative purposes we're going to pretend it was his. Oh! And I hid some references to Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia. Did you guys find them?


End file.
